


V for...

by theBrokenhearted_Lover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBrokenhearted_Lover/pseuds/theBrokenhearted_Lover
Summary: This will be mostly V centric but it will include other characters in most, if not all, chapters. There might be Nero/V in here, haven’t fully decided if not there will definitely be hints. Some chapters will be canon, others will be AUs, each chapter should say which it is.I own nothing. I am a slave to the fandom.





	1. Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be edited and added to soon but it’s been itching at me so I needed to get something posted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

It was deserted when V stepped out of the van parked precariously in the middle of the street. From where he stood V couldn’t see where Nero had gone but the sounds of battle echoed toward him from behind the van. His cane clicked against the asphalt as V made his way behind the van, surveying the area for any unseen dangers. Griffon and Shadow were calm against his skin with the loud squelch that sounded as the end of battle. V stopped at the back corner of the van and pressed his bare shoulder against the cool metal; from here he could see Nero fifty feet away dripping demon blood from his clothes. He saw Nero look up at him and vaguely wave before looking around them at the houses that lined the streets. Nero’s slow rhythmic steps tapped against the road as he sauntered his way to lean against the back of the van to V’s right. There was blood streaked through his hair, weighing it down, the dying sunlight made the red shine like rubies. 

“This neighborhood is just outside the city,” V drawled taking his eyes off Nero’s hair,“we should wait till morning, the dark is not our friend.” Nero nodded absentmindedly, his gaze lost to something far beyond the street stretched before him, the top of the Quiphoth tree barely visible above the buildings and below the clouds. 

“Works for me. But I’m definitely not staying in that another night.” He grumbled, gesturing behind himself at the van supporting their weight. He shook some demon guts off his shoe as he pushed away from the van. “Besides, most these places still have power and I could use a hot shower.”

Nero laughed as he made his way back toward the front of the van. V felt Nero brush their shoulders together as he walked past but didn’t watch him from there. His skin pulsed as he summoned Griffon and Shadow, the demons stirring against him before pulling away with the force of a separating magnet. 

“Check the four closest houses, make sure there is nothing lurking and take note of which is in the best condition. Report back to me when you are done,” his voice low, he gestured away and the two demons vanished. V stood up straight, leaning a little more heavily against his cane this time, and turned to follow Nero, who could be heard arguing with Nico about how much damage he had caused to the Devil Breaker she had just given him.

As V came up behind Nero, who was leaning in the passenger side window to tell Nico the plane for the evening, Griffon perched on top of the van by their heads and V could feel shadow brush against his legs. 

“Hey boss, the blue house has the most food, the brown one has the least blood splatter.” Griffon picked at the feathers in his right wing before looking back up. “No creepers lurking in any of the houses.” With that both demons disintegrated back into the tattoos lining V’s body, the man stood visibly straighter tapping the cane against Nero’s thigh to indicate he wanted the man to move. 

V popped his head into the van, raising an eyebrow at Nico who was in the process of lighting a second cigarette despite the one already between her lips being only half burnt. 

“Nico, can you park the van in that driveway,” he questioned softly, pointing to the house just past the driver side window. “Then grab anything you’re going to need from the van, it wouldn’t be smart to spend too much time outside.” Nico huffed. 

“Nah, tha’s alright, I’ll stay in here,” she insisted around the cigarettes in her mouth. V took a deep breath, ready to argue before Nero’s head popped in right next to his. 

“Can’t do that Nico, too many demons. I know you can take care of yourself but it’s safer to be together.” Nero’s voice was gruff but his reason sound and he left no room for argument. Both Nico and V watched Nero walk around the front of the van with a cheeky smile smacking the metal with his equipped devil breaker. Nico yelled something about scratching the paint but V just sighed and followed the other man to the blue house. 

V stopped in the doorway and waited for Nico to park the van, as she huffed past him her arms full of metal parts and stripped wires he watched the street lamps plink on one at a time before closing the door.

By the time V had flicked the lock on the door and turned around Nero had already fled to the shower, a trail of bloody clothes left along the way. The sound of a shower spitting water started somewhere above his head and V just smirked to himself. He followed the clanking sound to the kitchen where Nico was pulling pots and pans from cupboards and raiding the available food. She seemed to know what she was doing, collecting random food items and placing them around the counters. 

“Do you know what you’re making?” V questioned softly, leaning his hip against the counter and plucking a can out of the group to inspect it lazily. Nico scoffed at him, stealing the can from his hands and placing it back into its space. She continued her work, placing pans on the stove and pulling more ingredients from the fridge. 

“Don’t jus stand there starin’.” She commanded grumpily. V held his hands up in surrender, cane hanging off his thumb and backed out of the kitchen. 

\- - 

It was close to midnight when Nero shuffled into the living room to drop heavily onto the couch across from V. His head titled to rest against the back of the couch the frustration radiated from him, muscles tense despite his relaxed position. V gently closed the book in his hand and placed it into his lap, leaving his attention free to study the man opposite him. 

Nero was barefoot, clad in his undershirt and boxers, his hair was even more disheveled than normal. He didn’t have a devil breaker on so his right arm ended just above where his elbow would be, positioned as if the rest of the arm was still attached and resting on his legs. 

“You cannot sleep,” V’s voice broke the silence, an observation spoken smoothly. Nero shrugged his shoulders heavily but didn’t speak. “Might as well lie down at least, I’ll go back to my re-“

“Read to me.” V’s eyes shot to Nero. He had started to shift into a lying position but paused braced up on his left elbow. “That’s alright?” 

“Yes, of course.” He assured lowly, tearing his eyes away from the man making himself comfortable on the couch. He opened his book and began to quietly read the words aloud. Nero got comfortable and let his eyelids fall shut to the gentle rhythm of the other mans voice.


	2. Vaughn (AU)

Nero groaned from deep in his chest as he came, muscles fluttering around his cock, legs looped around his waist. He dropped his head against the bare shoulder below him, ragged breathing quiet against his ear. Nero pulled away and stood up to remove the condom, stepping away from the bed to toss it in the trash and pull on his boxers. 

“Hey, V, you want your underwear?” Nero questioned from the side of the bed, toward the man sprawled tiredly across the sheets. V shook his head mutely, eyes closed and breathing deep. Nero shuffled back over to the bed and gently sat on the edge with his back facing the other man. 

“So, what now?” He asked softly. After a few quiet breathes he clenched his jaw. “Alright, I guess I’ll be going then.” As Nero was about to stand, cool fingers trailed down his tricep and gripped his elbow, tugging him to lay back on the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he could feel V’s green eyes burning a trail across his face. 

“Well, I was thinking we could take a nap,” he grumbled lowly, clearing his throat after. “Because I’m exhausted. Then I was hoping to go get some dinner with you.” Nero turner to look at him, a huge grin splitting his face in two. V had a small smile stretched across his lips as he tugged Nero closer to him. 

The two cuddled together in the middle of the bed for a few minutes, slow breathing the only sounds in the room. Nero had his arms wrapped around V, his chin resting on the smaller mans head. V was pressing his forehead into Nero’s sternum, his breath was cool and tickled as it fanned down Nero’s abdomin.

“V,” Nero started quietly, his voice unsure,” what’s your actual name? You promised to tell me but you never did.” V pulled back slightly from their embrace to look up into Nero’s face. His brows were tensed, a small frown played at the edges of his lips and V met his subdued blue eyes, shaded by the dim light in the room. 

“Vaughn,” he whispered. “My name is Vaughn, it means small one, my mother chose it because I was a very weak infant.” Nero nodded and V pressed his face back into Nero’s chest. Nero whispered a small thank you and V grumbled against his chest before pulling away again. 

“Nero, who’s going to get the fucking blanket?” 

Nero’s laughter could be heard down the halls.


	3. Vanguard (AU)

Vincent was born to a noble family, the sickly only child that took over the family fortune when his parents passed away. The young man, though frail in appearance, grew to be healthy and continued to run the family store and trades through his workers. He was always accompanied by two personal guards whenever he left the house and they were his closest friends, having been with him since he was a young boy. 

Vincent often liked to walk the market streets in the summer when most of the city was still sleeping. Most of the people he would encounter were shop workers or the young soldiers gathering supplies before their morning routines. This morning was a similar one. Few people were meandering about the shops while the workers diligently prepared for the oncoming day. 

Vincent has just settled into a chair at a local bakery on the corner when he spotted a young woman with beautiful brown hair and a happy, exasperated smile cheerfully dragging a young man with short cropped white hair and a large sword strapped to his back, toward a stand selling fruits. The woman was looking over the different fruits, she seemed to be thinking before moving to the next stand and inspecting some vegetables. She seemed unsure to Vincent, like she was doing something out of her knowledge. The man standing dutifully by her side leaned toward her with a soft smile and whatever he says to her causes her to grin and grab his hand. 

Vincent quickly looked down at his book, heat spreading across his cheeks. The couple had turned toward the exact bakery he was sitting in front of causing the young mans bright blue eyes to meet Vincent’s glistening green eyes. As they neared the bakery Vincent could hear soft tinkling laughter coming from the woman. When they passed his table Vincent realized he was holding his breath and exhaled hard into the pages of his book. A harsh chuckle from a table away made Vincent’s face flush harder and he sent a vicious glare to the two men sitting there. Griffon help up his hands in retreat but laughter still shook his shoulders and the grin on his face stretched the scar down the center of his lip. 

“Not another word, or I shall lock you from the manor for a week.” Vincent hissed harshly at his friend. The smile dimmed on Griffins face but he still shook with laughter as he went back to his pasteries. 

Vincent huffed and looked back out among the shops. He didn’t know how long the couple would be in the shop but he needed to be prepared for when they emerged. In the middle of his plan someone roughly bumped into his side causing him to jostle the table and knock his cane to the ground. 

“I am so sorry, Mr. Fournier, I can be such a klutz.” The young woman cried out as she quickly retrieved his cane. Vincent turned to wave down his guards, who had already stood and prepared for an attack, before turning to accept his cane back from the lovely woman standing before him. 

“My name is Kyrie, my brother is Credo, the captain of the vanguard,” she gestured with vigor as she spoke, the man beside her starting to grimace with embarrassment. “This is my best friend Nero.” She supplied, turning toward the other man with a gleam in her eye. “We were celebrating with one of your delicious pastries this morning,” the mans eyes grew wide, Vincent could clearly see the whites of his eyes above the iris of his beautiful blue eyes. “See Nero just got promoted to company first sergeant within the vanguard,” Kyrie just kept talking as Vincent saw pink begin to line the tops of Nero’s cheeks. He quickly grabbed Kyrie's arm. 

“I apologize sir, she’s been sick with fever-“

“I have not!” She shrieked. 

“-and she’s been spouting crazy things to people. I’ll just take her to bed, have a nice day.” Nero rushed out with a quick breath, dragging the short woman away as she laughed at him. 

Vincent smiled at their backs, his heart was racing with embarrassment and glee. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, his friends on either side of him signaling it was time to go. He decided right then that it was time to start going to formal castle events again, since the vanguard was always there to keep the nobles feeling safe. Since he now has a vast interest in company first sergeants.


End file.
